The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Generally, there are numerous types, styles, constructions, and arrangements of storage units which are adapted to be placed on a desk, bookcase, or the like, which have a plurality of spaced, horizontal shelves for holding various materials such as letters, envelopes, stationery and incoming and outgoing mail. These storage units are formed of a variety of materials, such as wood, metal, plastic, or a combination thereof.
Typically, wire racks and shelves consists of wire mesh supported by metal supports and is intended to be load-bearing. The mesh is usually welded to the supports, but may be attached in other ways as well. In commercial and industrial applications, the wire mesh usually has a minimum wire gauge of 0.105 inches when round wire is used. The most common shelf size is 42 inches deep by 46 inches wide, while two such shelves placed side-by-side can usually be combined to allow for a single shelf of 8 feet wide.
Other proposals have involved desk trays. The problem with these storage trays is that they are not easily accessible from beneath a desk or flat surface. Even though the above cited storage units meets some of the needs of the market, a can rack assembly that provides a plurality of modular racks that serve to facilitate both the loading of cans and the presentation of the cans for removal by a consumer, while also enabling multiple modular racks to be configured into multiple stacked arrangements through the use of side panels comprising flat bars having convex and concave humps, and further brackets that help fasten the flat bars together is still desired.